All in Good Time
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: NCIS special agent Gibbs picks up his step-daughter from the airport and takes her back to the house to meet her new family, including his children Tony, Tim and Abby. But Ziva can't help but feel she is only replacing someone else... Team as family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or any recognizable characters, they are property of the original authors or creators and I make no profit from borrowing them for this story.

**A/N: **This is part of my _Coming of Age_ universe but can stand alone, and was written as a part of another story that never got going, but I decided to keep it and add it to this collection. It's a bit old so it isn't as well written as the others, and is just a small one-shot about Ziva and Gibbs as he picks her up from the airport and takes her to the house to meet everyone.

**All in Good Time**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked to his car with his normal expression on his face, a frown that seemed to have no ill effect on his companion of the morning. It was seven o'clock and - he had been informed - the girl he had been sent to the airport to pick up had been awake, had landed and had been waiting for the past three.

"How long do you estimate it will take us to get to the house?" she asked with her Israeli accent as she opened the passenger door to the car and hopped in, putting her bag at her feet and waiting for him to stow her other bag in the back before he got in himself and answered her question.

"An hour if I drive the way your mother wants me to," Gibbs started the car and tore out of the parking lot and onto the highway, revving the engine and then kicking the speed up a notch, watching the reaction of the teenager beside him and moving faster again as she showed none of the usual fear-for-my-life expressions that others that travelled with him were prone to hold, "which is why, when she asks why we're home so early, we will tell her your flight got in early."

He watched as the smile tweaked up the corners of her mouth and she turned her dark eyed gaze on him, raising her eyebrows, "I suppose it is not technically lying. But I did only just meet you, it may not be such a good idea of yours to ask me, if you do not mind me saying."

"I'll let it slide this time," Gibbs allowed a brief smirk of his own as he slowed a little upon the entrance to the main town, passing on one of his country shortcuts and deciding he would leave that for another time that she was more well prepared, "and you don't have to lie if you don't want to."

"I do not mind in this case, I am sure you have been told that I drive much similarly to this," she nodded her head and turned to look out of the window again, continuing to stare without moving as the car pulled to a stop in the driveway, "they are not mad at me are they?"

"I presume you're talking about your new siblings," Jethro said quietly as he sat stationary as well, noticing the slight movement at the curtains in the main family room and continuing as the young girl nodded her head, "they haven't met you before. They have no reason to be."

"I would be mad," she made no time for him to dispute her statement as she opened the car door and jumped out, closing it behind her and walking purposefully to the front door, standing and waiting for him to catch up.

"Ziva David," Tony read from the piece of paper in his hands as he marched back and forwards across his younger sister Abby's, bedroom floor, aware that her eyes, and the eyes of his younger brother Tim were following him from their respective seats on the bed and the floor, father is Eli David, Director of Mossad in Israel, mother, Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS in Washington D.C., now married to the one and only Bossman."

"We know that, Tony," Tim sighed from his spot on the floor, rolling the eyes that had so diligently been following the eldest of the Gibbs children back and forward, "how old is she?"

"Well," Tony started with the theatrics, trying to lighten his little sisters highly tense mood and relieve some of his stress with the biting sarcasm he was currently off loading, "you are fifteen years old, our dear sister is thirteen, I am eighteen and that would make our newest family member seventeen. It's all elementary my dear Timothy. You see what I did there was–"

"Yeah, yeah, Sherlock, I get it," Tim sighed again and looked at Abby, watching her stare at the wall with that blank-but-still-upset look she had perfected since she was five years old, "she really doesn't seem too bad..."

"Yes she does, Timmy!" Abby yelled in exasperation as she climbed off her stomach and knelt on the bed, looking at both of her brothers as they sat, one cross legged on the floor and the other on the chair previously pushed under her computer desk, "and if you don't see it now, just wait! You wait until she's finished with Dad and Jenny in the kitchen and leave us all alone with her to 'bond'. I hate this! I wish she'd go back to Israel!"

Tony watched his younger sister run out of the room and then listened for the inevitable slam of the bathroom door that usually followed these little outbursts, "Tony, I…I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Probie," Tony looked over at his brother and then stood from the chair, clapping him on the back and then helping him up as well before directing him down the stairs towards the kitchen, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter Two finally up, sorry for the wait, thanks to anyone who reads and/or reviews! Ange x

**Rooms**

Ziva heard the door slam upstairs and then two sets of feet thumping their way down the staircase all about five minutes before a muffled crash and some small exchange of words sounded and two teenage boys appeared in the doorway leading to the kitchen and dining room area.

"Hey," the tallest grinned as he sauntered into the room, the other although obviously younger and pudgier, almost the same height as he followed, "just grabbing a drink."

The younger followed to the fridge and they both busied themselves collecting glasses and sodas, both continuing to linger a little once they were done, and shuffling off sheepishly after a glare from Gibbs.

Jenny smiled at her daughter with a practised ease, hand still covering hers lightly on the table in a gesture that obviously made the girl uncomfortable, but one that she still could not seem to help, "how was your flight?"

"My flight was… good," Ziva nodded once curtly and then turned her head to take in the room, noting the dining room being divided spaciously from the kitchen area with the use of a counter, and then the large doorway accommodating two sliding doors that closed off the living area, "the bedrooms are upstairs?"

"They are," Gibbs removed his gaze from the open space of the doors and clasped his hands together under his chin, discreetly looking at his watch and listening to the sets of footsteps thump their way back upstairs, then the slamming of another door as another set joined them and the sounds of arguing began to flow downstairs, "excuse me a minute."

Ziva nodded her head quickly and turned back to her mother, watching her smile at her from her seat at the head of the table, "do I have to share with anyone?"

"No," Jenny gave a quick chuckle and then folded her hands under her chin in much the same manner as Gibbs, "heavens no. Even without knowing much about them you could probably imagine the chaos created by Tony and Tim sharing a room."

Ziva smiled and nodded again, not willing to let on to her mother that her father had given her detailed information about Gibbs and his entire family. With his impressive list of past wives it had been a small sticking point in her judgement of his character, especially considering her mothers wellbeing. But meeting the man had been an experience. He was a lot like her; it was proving to be halfway to alright so far.

"I'll be going to school with Tony I assume?"

"And the others," Jenny smiled again and pushed her chair back slightly, moving behind the bench and filling something with water only to put it back on the bench and flip a switch afterwards, coaxing Ziva to one of the stools below the counter as she bustled around getting cups, "the school goes from year seven to twelve. Coffee?"

"Tea, please," Jenny smiled and turned to find teabags as Ziva stopped to listen for a second. Quiet had reined down over the house for the past few minutes; Gibbs reappeared with Tony walking behind him.

"Hey," he said again as he pulled out the stool beside her and sat down, showing all his teeth in an impressive smile and then turning towards Jenny, "can you pass one of the hazelnut things please, Jen?"

Jenny smiled and handed over a long, thin sachet, along with a mug and a spoon as the teenager tore the top of the plastic and poured the contents into the mug, using the spoon to heap a serving of sugar on top before depositing his concoction below on the counter to be filled with water.

"Sweet tooth," he said in way of explanation as he shot her another grin, turning to watch the parents speak quietly together in the corner, "you ready to see upstairs? I think they might want a few minutes alone."

"Sure," Ziva gave a smile of her own, not showing any teeth as she pushed her chair backwards and brushed back her hair, watching Tony make screeching noises with his own chair across the tiles before jumping off and leading her through the doors, "should I bring my bags?"

"Here I'll grab that," Tony reached for one of her bags and lifted it up, pausing as her hand grabbed at his wrist and halted his movements' midway.

"I would actually rather you did not," he looked at her with an odd expression for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders, smiling half-heartedly as he let her take the bag and turned to continue up the staircase, "my room first?"

"Sure, this is the bathroom straight ahead by the way, there's a catch on the inside of the door to lock it, but it sticks occasionally, so don't panic if it seems stuck," Tony turned right at the very top and passed the first door, moving down to the second, "the first room on the right is Abby's. Yours is the second. I guess you could say that this is the girls' hall."

Ziva looked pointedly across the staircase to the two doors directly opposite those on the right side of the steps, smiling as he ran a hand through the back of his hair and made a pained expression with his face that was obviously a joke, "it was a joke, about the halls."

"Right," Ziva nodded with a learned wariness as the younger of the boys appeared behind them, roughly shoved out of a door that promptly slammed behind him, "and this would be Timothy. Yes?"

Tim turned towards them in slight surprise and gave a tight smile, nodding his head and then offering his hand, "yes, and you would be Ziva."

"Yes," she replied, taking the proffered hand and shaking it firmly, smirking slightly at the younger boys wince as she dropped his hand to pick up her bags again, "and since this is my room, I should probably unpack. When do I meet Abigail?"

Tony and Tim shared a look as Ziva turned towards the door to her room, looking between them expectantly, "well you see," Tony started before he heard the tell tale signs of no other than the Bossman himself heading up the stairs, "we planned dinner! I mean, lunch. She'll meet you at lunch."

Ziva gave a slow nod of her head and turned to smile at Gibbs, turning abruptly and marching straight into her room to unpack after his curt nod of greeting, "Tony, I want you, Tim and Abby down in the kitchen in five minutes," he stated as he moved past them into his room, "no exceptions."

"Yes, boss," the eldest of the Gibbs clan stated as Tim took a rather dubious glance at the firmly closed door to Abby's room, resentment practically seeping out through the gaps at its edges, "no problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait folks! It is thanks to a couple of lovely reviews, alerts and favourites that this chapter is out and that there is another one to follow! Forgive the plot if it's moving a little slowly for you, it will pick up I promise. As always feedback would be much appreciated and anything you guys have to say really helps me stay on track with my posting. Apologies again for the wait, uni has been pretty hectic, but I will try to do better. Thanks so much! Ange.

**The Broken Nose Quota**

"I am not coming out Tony, just stop!" Abby whined loudly from her desk chair, having sunk into it once the stream of shouts and lectures had started from the other side of her door, "and don't even think of dragging Timmy into this!"

Tim lowered his hand from where he was about to begin his own knocking and shrugged sheepishly, watching his older brother sag further onto the doorjamb and rub a hand over his eyes, exhaling a frustrated breath from his nose.

"Okay Tim, here's what we're going to do; I'm going to deal with Abby," Tony lowered his hand from his face and stared down at his kid brother, motioning down the stairs, "I need you to go downstairs and stall Dad."

"Tony, you're kidding right," Tim's eyes widened and he began to shake his hands emphatically back and forth in front of him and backing away, "Dad will see through that in like two seconds! And then you and I will be in just as much trouble as Abby! We're better off just going downstairs in the remaining two minutes and letting him deal with it."

Tony reached forward and clapped a heavy hand down on his younger brothers shoulder, pulling him back towards him and then spinning him towards the staircase, "I'm well aware McScaredy, I'm just trying to keep Abby out of trouble for a bit in hopes she'll come to the realisation that _we'll all be living together wether she likes it or not!_"

A large kick sounded against the base of the door from her side as Tony raised his voice to get his point across, "look kid, all I need you to do is give it your best shot to buy me two minutes. Two minutes. We're going out for lunch and stuff soon anyway; the worst that will happen is that I end up driving you once the parents are done with their outline of the game plan."

"I'm telling you Tony, this isn't going to work," the youngest Gibbs brother sighed in defeat as he was given another light shove towards the staircase, shaking his head as he slowly advanced towards his doom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched his wife anxiously scrub at the inside of a mug as he leant against the doorframe on the opposite side of the room. Since his departure from their welcome of her daughter she had been resting on the edge, waiting for something to go wrong as if their teenagers were the subjects of a dangerous street gang and she was introducing her helpless daughter into their fray, "You know they aren't gonna be holding a gun to her head up there."

"Oh let me go Jethro," Jenny said irritably as she continued to take out her frustration on the now pristine mug, looking up as if to glance over her shoulder at him without actually doing so, "I'm worried alright. You and I both know that introducing another teenager into this house is like placing a time bomb underneath the pentagon; tiring and stressful. You wait, any minute now and we'll be halfway to the hospital to get Tony's broken nose reset and Abby will have written off Ziva for good!"

"I think you're over dramatising things a bit, Jen," Jethro continued to lean and listened to footsteps making slow progress down the stairs, "Abby will come around and so far Tony has been doing a good job with everyone. Besides, until Ziva breaks his nose 6 times, she's still behind Kate in the emergency room department."

A light cough brought their attention to Tim as he shuffled his way into the room and turned towards the fridge, opening it to survey the contents and rummaging around inside as both his parents stared at him.

"Tim," Jethro pointed his trademark stare at him and watched his youngest son squirm a little under his gaze as he himself stared down the cheese as it occupied its space in the fridge, "where is Tony with your sister?"

"Oh, they're um, they're on their way down," Tim turned and gave his father a smile, not quite meeting his gaze, "I just came down quicker cause I was after a drink."

Jenny raised her eyebrows and turned with her hands on her hips, pointing her own look at the youngest Gibbs boy, "You mean a drink like the one you left in here on the bench earlier? Half finished."

Tim's face twisted a little and he thought his mind may have actually made a loud clicking noise as a plan made itself known to him. If he could stretch out an argument with his parents he might just be able to stall them long enough to give Tony his extra two minutes. Jenny was crazy when it came to household cleanliness and impertinence from her children or her employees.

"I didn't leave anything down here half finished," Tim stated as he turned back into the fridge and pulled out another can of soda, "must have been Tony's."

"Tony doesn't drink orange," Jenny started again as she lifted the half finished drink from the counter between two fingers like it was poison, "and I've told you kids over and over that sticky sweet things do not belong anywhere but the sink. We had ants all through this house last summer!"

"I told you I didn't do it and you guys never believe me! You always take Tony's side on everything it's so unfair!" Tim turned and glared at the adults in front of him, getting into the swing of things as he began to realise that he actually thought there was a little bit of truth in what he was about to say, "Just because he's the oldest doesn't mean he's always right or that he's more responsible than me!"

"Now listen here Timothy," Jenny's eyes were almost scorching the same colour as her hair as she raised her finger in front of her face, "We do not place any more value on Tony than we do on you and you know it!"

Jethro moved from the counter and stood in front of his son, placing a calming and authorative hand on his shoulder and subsequently causing Jenny to cool her fire a little, "Tim, we'll revisit this later and I admire what you're trying to do for your brother and sister but lets put this aside for now."

He spoke as if there were to be no argument, and Tim took the warning in his face and with a deep breath and an inner sigh of relief he nodded, shrugged his shoulders, hugged his dad and went to leave the room, "sorry Jenny, it was my fault."

Jenny seemed speechless for a moment as Tim walked out of the kitchen and through into the living room with her slightly stunned nod of acknowledgement. Even after marrying Jethro and moving in together with his collection of kids she was still not used to their abrupt obedience and the respect that radiated throughout the household for everybody living in it, "what was that?"

Jethro spared his wife a small smile and a peck on the cheek as he turned to walk out of the room also, eyes trained firmly on where the staircase was known to be behind the wall, "Tim was covering again. Remind me to give him a talk about martyrdom when I'm through with his siblings."


End file.
